A Step Away From Death
by Lively
Summary: A demon is dead, another goes insane and a 3rd spotted a wrong soul take away what they know as life. Supposedly, the dead is behind all the trouble but there's yet another being who resembles the troublemaker that might be dead as well. PG13 for nightmar
1. Default Chapter

"That must've hurt." A blonde female said hidden behind some bushes in a bamboo forest, "I wonder what he did to get that attack as a reward..."

The demon whispered to herself while moving behind another small tree where she thought was safer. She couldn't allow to be seen just yet.

"No!," She heard someone yell while running. "Why the hell did I have to run!?" She fast-walked towards the screams. The demon who was screaming came to a stop and kneeled in front of a tall tree in the way of the path he was following. Hardly breathing he kept asking "why".

The demon tried to get a closer view of the other demon, but when he heard her footsteps, he ran, leaving only a glimpse of silver to be remembered for.

Confused, the dark-haired demon wondered what might have happened to see a demon in such a bad emotional state.

Still a little bit startled, the copper-skinned demon walked down the forest in the opposite direction where the silver demon had run to. With slow steps, she reached a clearing in the middle of a bamboo forest where she saw something dark far away. Although hearing strange noises behind the bushes she was surrounded by, she walked faster towards the thing she saw.

"What..." Her voice was shaking a little, "...happened here?"

Right in front of her, she had a bat demon, drowning in his own blood, thick bamboo spears breaking his bones, and razor leaves tearing apart his flesh from his body. "What a massacre..." The demon whispered, "Is he still alive?"

_'No matter how low you whisper I can still hear you...good question, now find me as good an answer...' _A thought passed unheard among the trees.

Carefully shaking at the sight of blood, the demon took out the biggest spears out of the demon's body. "I think he's dead..." She said when the demon weakly moaned, "Ku...ra...ma..."

_'He's alive!' _

"At least it doesn't hurt as much now..." The demon lying on the grass said in a almost dead tone while finally opening his eyes.

_'Damn'_

"Do you think you still have more life than blood inside you?" She gazed into the indigo eyes of the fallen demon, _'They're gorgeous…'_

"No...I know I don't...I feel-" He was stopped by her words, "Then lie down and rest while you can."

"I know I can't...so tell me..."

"Yes?"

"Tell me...tell me your name."

"Vivian..."

"Kuro...-"

The demon closed his eyes and stopped breathing. He had stopped living.

_'Kuro…' _

Vivian stood up and offered a silent prayer for the demon who went by the name of Kuro. No demon who bothered to have a nice chat before passing away deserved to suffer after death, especially after dying in such a painful way.

The curly-haired demon called Vivian walked away with only the sight of a pair of brown eyes following her until she could no longer be spotted.

_'At last…'_

"Is something wrong? ... Wait...you're that demon!" Vivian concluded as she neared the silver fox demon she had encountered some hours ago far from that place, "What's wrong?"

The kitsune, who was thrown into the grass, looked up; his gold eyes were full of hatred and pain, but no tear came out; no tear dared to walk down his face. "What it is to you?" He said coldly; he then lowered his face.

Vivian thought for a second, _'What is it to me?' _then she said, "Sorry for bothering you...just remember…not everyday you're as lucky as to find a demon who would like to give you a hand..." She turned her back to him and started walking away from the kitsune as slow as possible, thinking why she had to worry for problems other than her own.

"Wait...!" The demon dressed in white, with blood marks on his clothes from his own wounds, said, awaiting Vivian's response.

"Yes?" She stopped walking but didn't look back.

"Maybe…maybe I _would_ like some company after all..."

The thunder demon smiled and turned back once more, this time kneeling in front of the white-haired kitsune.

"So, tell me, what happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story...it all began when my partner and I-" He was interrupted by Vivian's sudden question: "Partner?"

"Yes, my partner in thievery and best friend, Kuronue."

_'Kuronue? … Kuro? … It sounded as if he didn't finish his last word…Could they be the same?'_

"You look confused...what's wrong?" The fox asked.

"Did your..." She hesitated for a second, "did your partner just died?"

"Yes...why?"

"Kurama...Was he a bat demon, black clothes, pointy ears, a hat, and black hair, blue eyes and black ribbons tied up all around both his arms?"

"How do you know all this? How do you know my name?" The demon, startled, was impatient for an answer.

"His last word was your name...Kurama."

Vivian suddenly came to a stop after realizing - _'Kurama…Youko Kurama! and Kuronue, The Legendary Thieves…!'_

"Were you there?" Youko asked, hoping to hear more about the fate of his friend.

"I was." Vivian assured him, "I was walking when I spotted something far, I went there and found a bat demon lying on the grass, literally drowning in his own blood. His body was torn apart, and it hurt just to think of all the pain he went through."

Youko was speechless.

* * *

Disclaimers: I own nothing but myself (Vivian), and my ideas. Nothing else. Not even Lina. She belongs to herself . (Though she's not here yet) 


	2. Funny Feeling

"So, now we know that it was because of this invasion from Rome to the old tribes that lived on the east side of the European continent, that Latin finally came to Spain. It was after this that these tribes became kingdoms, the kingdom of Castile and the kingdom of Aragon being the strongest castles in the region..."

_'Funny feeling…'_

"...to increase their kingdoms' powers, the marriage of Queen Isabella of Castile -being Castile stronger than Aragon- with King Ferdinand of Aragon surged. This is how Spain came into being, having Spanish as its official language. After all this, Latin ceased to be a language but remained thanks to the other languages that came from it. In this, we include Spanish -quite obvious-, French, Portuguese, Italian..."

_'…What is going on?'_

"...among others. We give another little jump ahead in time to when the English adventurer Christopher Columbus came to Spain seeking support, trust, and most important of all, money to go in search of a new route to reach the Indies, or India, for a most convenient trading way. At first, only Queen Isabella of Spain supported Columbus' 'wicked theories' that the world had a circular shape and so she sponsored his voyage…"

_'I feel…odd…'_

"…after some months, Columbus, his crew, and his three ships: The Pinta, the Nina, and the Santa Maria, reached what they thought were the Indies, but in fact where the Bahamas. They called the island 'San Salvador' and called its inhabitants 'Indians', for obvious reasons. Columbus returned to Spain and claimed what he was promised if he were to have success, and he returned to the New World, in this second voyage discovering other places such as the island 'Boriquén' or 'San Juan Bautista', now known as Puerto Rico. This way, Spanish, and other languages that came from Latin, were adopted by most of the New World…"

_'I feel as if someone is being forced to do something he doesn't want to do…something of great consequences…something kind of supernatural perhaps…'_

"…Well, class, I believe you know all that happened after all this, so, if someone feels like sharing what he or she knows then feel free to do so…"

_'What am I thinking? No such thing as 'supernatural' exist…maybe I'm just getting sick or something…too much Fatal Frame perhaps…'_

"Right, Miss Stull?" The ugly-looking Spanish teacher noticed Lina Stull lost within her own thoughts, and her eyes closed - obviously not paying attention to a word he had previously said.

"Huh?" Confused, Lina opened her eyes, finally catching on that she had been 'Missing in Action' for the whole class. She was trying to make up some lie to say when the bell rang.

_'Saved by the bell.' _She thought with relief while ignoring her teacher, picking up all her books and walking outside the classroom, among her fellow classmates.

Lina walked down the hall outside the Spanish classroom towards the stairs. Wondering what her schedule was, since it was changed everyday, she took out a paper from her back pack and read it while she went up the stairs.

"Me? No way!" Lina turned on her back and ran down the stairs towards the main exit of the school building, after reading in her schedule that she had taken all her classes but the last one.

The day, since it was summer, was nice and fresh. The sun's rays could be spotted everywhere and it kind of made Lina feel better.

She walked down the lonely street that would take her to her home. Lonely, that is, because people were still at school. Though the day was to be celebrated as the perfect day, the blonde teenager still felt that funny feeling that made her wonder if her past nightmares had anything to do with them.

Lina thought about what she had dreamt, she remembered every bit of her first nightmare.

_' "At last…" I unwillingly spoke words not of my own and forcedly, I walked towards an unknown object._

_"Rise under my command," My lips pronounced without my consent, "Obey my every wish…and be one with my mind. Rise!"_

…_And he rose…'_

A bit startled because of thinking about the reality of what she had dreamt, Lina lowered her head slightly to shake away her thoughts. Her attempt to do this had failed, and thus she continued thinking. A few minutes later, she found herself lost; she had walked for several minutes without paying attention where she was heading to.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I really don't own a thing. If I somehow did own YYH, it wouldn't turn out to end like it did...and I wouldn't be sitting here, writing fanfiction._

**Author's Note:** _Don't sue about the Spanish lesson thing. I liked the chapter and that's all we need to know. Not even Lina (j/k) liked it but I still stick with it lol. Hope you like the rest of what's written above. Flames (if not about the Spanish history thing), and suggestions for improving are as well received as compliments._


End file.
